


Arcane

by lokikingofasgardslover713, StarScreamLoki



Series: Marvel 4k followers challenge [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Some Swearing, Third POV, reader is a frost giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/pseuds/lokikingofasgardslover713, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: The newest addition to the team isn’t thrilled to be forced into joining the fight, especially when the God of Mischief himself shows up and threatens to reveal her secret she has kept hidden ever since her capture.





	Arcane

**Author's Note:**

> Lokikingofasgardslover713’s A/N: I hope I did this justice!
> 
> Starscreamloki’s A/N: Originally Lokikingofasgardslover713 created a fic which made use of the Y/N. But oh boy, do I hate that abbreviation, so I slightly tweaked it after discussing this with her. My part got a little shorter than I intended but inspiration failed me a bit.

Her first encounter with Loki was after being taken to the common room in the Avengers compound, sitting on one of the large couches shaking her leg nervously. Snapping attention up to the one who entered and whispering a silent “fuck me,” when her orbs fell on none other than the God of Mischief himself.

As if it wasn’t bad enough that she had gotten let out of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s basement, coerced into helping the Avengers because of her powers, her seidr. Now looking to her that she would have to also put up with this guy who could ruin it for her. Having kept her true nature hidden, Loki being the only one that could royally screw her over. What the Hell was he doing here anyway? Wasn’t he supposed to be dead for the thousandth time?

“Excuse me, little mortal,” the tall god snapped down at her, glaring when he passed, making a point to stop to look down at the - well he wasn’t sure - but definitely not mortal like originally believed.

Well truth be told she was far from small, the baggy S.H.I.E.L.D. issue clothes doing little to make her stand out, but from what Loki could tell she was large framed and would clean up nice. Cocking his head at her jittering leg, slouched into the couch and peering out the glass wall as if it was about to tell an undying secret. Agitated gaze shooting to him, mimicking the gods movements, her eyes boring into emerald ones and swearing he felt something tickle at his psyche.

“Fuck me, I said. Fuck. Me,” she enunciated, peering up and willing him to go on, damn his psychic barrier was strong, like hers.

“You have fowl mouth for someone who should be grateful for being let out of the basement,” Loki sneered, watching the woman get up, obviously shorter than him, but that was nothing unusual for these Midgardians, though that it may not be the case with her.

“Let out to help these do-gooders, yeah, grateful,” she huffed, turning to head out of the room.

Sure to leave opposite the God, obviously ruffling his feathers by the way he reached out to stop her. Violently, yet swiftly, she pulled away before Loki could ever touch her, all she needed was a secret heritage revealed.

“Don’t! Just, don’t,” she snapped, turning to leave once more, this time allowing it, glaring at her back.

* * *

The second time was on the battlefield, thanks to the great Avengers, guess who she was paired with? Loki glaring at the vexatious woman, becoming increasingly annoying that she followed not one order, no rules, nothing, thinking that what he once thought chaos, is nothing compared to her. Oddly enough it made the God chuckle at how she refused to ‘do good’.

“Did you see that moment of hesitation where I almost did the right thing? Well it was brief… but it was there,” she yelled back to the God, after she failed to stop the enemy, yet again, letting them destroy the structure, before stopping them.

“How kind of you,” Loki sneered before they were bombarded with gunfire, both rolling their eyes at the stupid attempt.

“Really,” she yelled out growing more irritated, but laughing the instant Loki took care of the problem.

Using the distraction she stepped to the edge of the building that they were stationed on, looking over the edge, calculating the fall that would in no shape or form kill her, before looking to the God clothed in green, black and gold battle armor. The golden helmet making her snicker again, it killed her with its extravagance but, it suited him. Taking a step back thinking to herself, if he could fake his own death so could she.

Leaning back gravity began to take over but stopped by a crushing grip that grabbed her wrist, jerking her harshly off the ledge, not letting go and jerked to steady feet before the puzzled God. Snapping attention up, ready for the glare but not expecting him to gawk at her.

She looked down in horror, the tanned Aesir appearance faded, showing snow white skin littered with raised lines. Ones felt running under the suit, glaring into emerald eyes with deep crimson ones. The markings on her face clearly marking her as Jotun, but as to what kind the God did not know. The raised markings in no way resembled his own, these were delicate, one befitting of a female, not bothering to let go of her.

“Let me go,” she growled.

“Not if you intend to jump of the ledge again,” Loki countered without a wavering glare.

“What do you care?” she almost shouted, trying to wrestle free from his grip, but it was futile. The God was stronger than her and even her Jotun heritage was no match for him.

Anger sparked within her and she turned her wrist so she could wrap her cold fingers around his arm. Without a thought she called upon the ice that ran in her veins and slowly Loki’s arm turned blue, the ridges already forming on his fair skin.

He let go of her wrist as if she had burned him, but this time it was she who held on tight to him, not letting him go.

“Let’s see how you like it,” she said vicious while Loki struggled in her grasp.

Within a couple of heartbeats Loki had fully transformed to his Jotun form, an angry scowl on his face, still struggling to get out of her grasp. He was strong and she felt his wrist slip from her fingers but not before she used her other hand to close his fingers around his throat. She didn’t squeeze but just kept him in place.

They peered into each others red eyes; Loki almost frozen on the spot with something that could be identified as dread, she boiling with anger.

“Unhand me,” Loki grated.

“Yeah, I thought so,” she said with a vicious smile. “Not so much fun when it’s you, right?”

“I’m not the one trying to jump of a ledge!” With a quick jerk Loki wrestled himself free of her grip, anger spilling in his eyes.

“Stop pretending like you even remotely care, you Hoarfrost!”

“Frankly, I don’t,” Loki said ice-cold.

“Then why?”

Loki’s jaw pulled taut, not wanting to tell her what his motivations were to keep her from the ledge. He was sure though, that if something happened to her, he would be blamed whether it was his fault or not.

He shook his head.

“Coward,” she muttered under her breath, turning to leave but Loki grabbed her wrist again. “What?” she barked.

“Why are you even here? You hate these Avengers.”

“And so do you,” she encountered bitterly.

“Then why are we still arguing and fighting on their side?” Loki said as he moved closer to her, a mischievous twinkle in his red eyes.

“I’ve seen some weird shit, but you’re something else,” someone interjected and both of them turned on their heels, their eyes locking on the Man of Iron. They couldn’t see his face behind the mask but both of them were sure Tony was frowning.

“The enemy of my enemy...” she trailed.

Without missing a beat Loki finished her sentence, “...is my friend.”

Both of them raised their hand at Stark, ice shooting from their palms to cover him in a thin layer of ice.

On came the other Avengers. She and Loki fought side by side, ice forming on everything they touched or where they steered their Seidr, as if they had never been doing anything else in their lives.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> We’m really curious what you think of this fic and we would be overjoyed if you leave a comment. We’ll take anything from a key mash to a full essay.  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
